proud to be left-handed!
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Karena orang bertangan kidal itu unik dan spesial. Bukan aneh." [next generation] [lorcan and roxanne friendship] [for reycchi]


**proud to be left-handed!**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. typo(s). canon. AR. seventhyear!roxanne. fifthyear!lorcan.

untuk reycchi.

* * *

 _It's okay to be weird. It's even better if you're left-handed!_

 _-Anonymous_

* * *

"Ah, Lorcan Scamander," panggil seseorang dengan nada mengejek. Lorcan mendongak dan mendapati Javier Montague berdiri di hadapannya. Seringai mengejek menghiasi bibir tebalnya.

"Anak kesayangan papa Rolf sedang menulis ya?" Javier melihat tangan kiri Lorcan yang tengah memegang pena bulu burung elang. Matanya sok dipelototkan dan wajah bengisnya pura-pura memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Hei, semua!" panggilnya keras sehingga semua orang di perpustakaan memusatkan atensinya pada mereka. Lorcan meremas pena bulunya dan rahangnya langsung mengeras.

"Apa maumu, Montague?" tanya kembaran Lysander Scamander itu dingin.

"Yang kumau itu ...," Javier tersenyum licik dan tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tangan kiri Lorcan yang sedang memegang pena bulu dan berlumur tinta.

"Hei, semua! Lihat! Anak kesayangan papa Rolf sedang menulis! Dan parahnya lagi, dia menulis menggunakan tangan kiri! Tangan kiri, lho! Pantas saja selama ini angkatanku selalu terkena sial. Sudah aneh, pembawa sial pula!"

Lorcan menyentakkan tangan kirinya keras dari pegangan Javier. Ia membenahi kaca matanya dan kembali melanjutkan esai Mantranya dengan perasaan malu bukan main.

"Iih ... kidal itu kan kelainan!"

"Baguslah dia bertangan kidal. Bisa cepat meninggal."

"Dan dengar-dengar katanya orang kidal berpotensi mengalami gangguan mental."

"Scamander, kau gila?"

"Wajar saja dia gila. Orang keluarganya semua gila. Lihat ayah dan ibunya. Yang normal hanya Newt, Porpentina, Theseus, dan Lysander Scamander."

Lorcan sudah bersiap menggebrak meja dan membungkam mulut-mulut berisik itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi rupanya ia kalah cepat. Roxanne Weasley sudah melakukannya duluan.

Lorcan tahu dari semua anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain, Roxanne mempunyai tempramen yang sangat buruk, bahkan mengalahkan Rose. Jadi ia tak heran saat melihat Roxanne berderap ke arah Javier, menarik kerah kemeja putihnya dengan satu gerakan cepat, dan membantingnya keras di sebelah Lorcan.

"Satu kata lagi yang menyinggung Lorcan dan keluarganya," Roxanne menggeram rendah di sebelah telinga Javier, "kau akan mati, Montague."

Madam Pince menjerit, "Kekerasan tak diperbolehkan di sini, Miss Weasley!" tapi Roxanne seratus persen mengabaikannya.

Semua orang mungkin berpikir kalau posisi Roxanne dan Javier sangat erotis, tapi melihat keringat yang menetes dari pelipis Javier dan wajah pucatnya, posisi itu _mengerikan_.

Semua warga Hogwarts tahu. Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan Roxanne Weasley. Jangan mencari masalah berarti jangan pernah mengganggu keluarga dan orang yang disayanginya. Tapi sepertinya Javier Montague tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Minta maaf sama Lorcan," perintah Roxanne, tapi Javier malah memalingkan wajah, "Minta maaf sama Lorcan, Javier Montague!"

Dan suara tamparan keras bergema di perpustakaan, membuat suasana benar-benar hening. Javier menatap Roxanne tak percaya dan mengelus pipinya yang memerah dengan bekas tangan Roxanne tercetak jelas.

"M-maaf, Scamander," Javier meminta maaf dengan super tidak ikhlas. Roxanne bersidekap.

"Yang tulus, Montague!"

"A-aku minta maaf, Scamander. A-aku tidak akan mengejekmu lagi," Javier mengulurkan tangan dan Lorcan menjabatnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Oke. Kumaafkan."

"Kalau-kalau kau tidak pernah membaca buku, Montague," Roxanne berkata dengan nada mencemooh, "orang kidal itu _unik_. Bukan aneh."

"Yah, memang orang kidal itu sering diasosiasikan dengan hal-hal buruk. Setan dan pembunuh itu kidal. Orang kidal itu pemarah, dan juga agak pemalu. Orang kidal rentan mengidap skizofrenia dan PTSD. Di masa lalu, orang kidal sering dikaitkan dengan penyimpangan perilaku, gejala neurosis, pemberontakan, dan aktivitas kriminal. Bahkan, kata _left_ berakar dari _lyft_ dalam bahasa Anglo-Saxon, yang artinya rusak atau lemah."

"Tapi mayoritas penyihir—yang adalah kita—adalah kidal," Roxanne berpindah tempat dari yang awalnya berada di sebelah Javier menjadi di sebelah Lorcan, "dan orang kidal itu jauh lebih pintar dalam beberapa hal dibandingkan orang biasa."

"Banyak pemimpin dan orang terkenal yang bertangan kidal. Orang kidal juga berbakat dalam seni, dan orang kidal juga merupakan orang yang bertalenta. Otak orang kidal bekerja lebih cepat dibanding orang biasa pada saat berolahraga."

"'Bahkan para Muggle membuat hari khusus untuk orang kidal di seluruh dunia yang dirayakan pada tanggal 13 Agustus sejak tahun 1996."

"Masih mau menjelek-jelekkan orang bertangan kidal?" Roxanne mengelus lembut rambut gelap Lorcan dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Javier dan seluruh penghuni perpustakaan.

"Orang yang terlahir kembar berpotensi bertangan kidal, kalian tahu," Roxanne masih menyerocos, "Lysander juga bertangan kidal. Kenapa kalian tidak mengejeknya juga? Karena dia prefek? Karena dia wakil kapten Quidditch Slytherin? Atau karena dia pacarnya Lily?"

Semua orang di perpustakaan menunduk malu. Roxanne mendengus.

"Kalian semua harus minta maaf sama Lorcan _sekarang_ ," Roxanne berkata dengan nada super ngebos.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, penghuni perpustakaan yang tadinya mengejek Lorcan satu persatu mulai menyalami dan meminta maaf pada Lorcan. Roxanne tersenyum puas.

"Berhenti mengejek jika kalian tidak tahu apa hal yang sedang kalian ejek," Roxanne mengakhiri dengan desahan berat. Lorcan berdehem canggung di sampingnya.

"A-anu, R-Roxa—"

"Panggil saja Roxie," Roxanne menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan lelah, "berhenti bersikap canggung jika berada di dekatku, Lorcan. Kau itu sudah termasuk keluargaku, keluarga kami. Sudah sepantasnya aku melindungi keluargaku."

"Karena itulah gunanya seorang kakak, Lorcan," Roxanne mengacak-acak rambut Lorcan—gestur khas keluarga Weasley.

"Dan kuharap kau mau berjanji untuk tidak pernah malu menggunakan tangan kirimu," Roxanne menggenggam tangan kiri Lorcan dan mencium punggung tangannya lama, "karena orang bertangan kidal itu unik dan spesial. Bukan aneh."

"Kalaupun aneh, bukannya para Scamander itu memang tidak biasa? Kalian pantang menjadi biasa dan aneh itu sudah menjadi ciri khas kalian."

Roxanne terkekeh dan berdiri, lalu mengecup singkat pipi dan kening Lorcan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Bela dirimu sendiri karena kau adalah seorang penyihir. Jangan pernah takut pada siapapun. Mengerti? Karena aku tidak bisa terus berada di sisimu untuk melindungimu, _bro_."

Lorcan mengerjap saat jubah Roxanne berkibar pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Putra sulung Luna Scamander itu tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **tante ran, ini lorcanne untuk tante. semoga suka ya! :)**

 **a/n: terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. maaf jika terdapat kesalahan pengejaan dan penulisan dimana-mana. [dreamcast lorcan s: jack harries, roxanne w: victoria justice]**


End file.
